Mary Shelley's Dekaranger
by The Threat
Summary: [Dekaranger]A new thread rises. Because of it, the Dekas need a new ally. But... can this new guy really be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Dekaranger" is created by Toei Company. The new ally, however, is mine.

* * *

It's been a year since the defeat of Abrera.And just as the Dekarangers thought that the worst was over, something else suddenly made it's appearance. An abominable Alienizer, just as it's drones were, that appeared pretty much anywhere, at irregular intervals, at which he always went as soon as he came. He seemed to attack at random places at random times, without any real motive of doing what he does. Whatever motive he had, assuming he has one to begin with, Akaza "Ban" Banban, also known as Dekared, got reassigned to return to Earth Branch, in order to help his formal team members with this abomination.

At this moment, the six known Dekas were trying to put a halt to another one of these random attacks, but without succes. Even with the help of Dekamaster and Dekaswan, as they have helped out before, it would have been be no use, for the Alienizer was too strong. Before this battle, they were told a new ally would show himself, and until he came, Lisa Teagle, also known as Dekabright, was to assist them. Unfortunately, with her help they were still no match. Their only hope was that that new ally would show up soon enough, or for that matter be strong enough.

The five were battling the drones, in S.W.A.T. mode, while Dekabreak and Dekabright were taking care of the Alienizer. For some reason, it didn't appear to be saying much, it seemed to growl rather than speak. The drones, since they appeared to be just small fry, were easily taken care of, so the five could join in with the other two. But not long after their first strike, all seven of them were taken down.

"Can't... lose... this...!" Dekared moaned, as he tried to get up, "Justice... will... win...!

"Ban!" Dekablue reasoned with him, "He's just... too strong!"

Dekared nearly fell down as he tried to get up, but spoke anyway: "We've... had worse... things to... deal with before...!"

"No, we haven't!" Dekablue cried.

The Alienizer seemed to be enjoying the Deka's exaustion. He waited until they were going to give this another try. Suddenly, a bike pulled over. The biker got off, took off his helmet, left it with the bike as he was making his way to stand between the Dekarangers and the Alienizer. The Dekas did not see his face, but wouldn't want to have a civilian to take matters into his own hands either.

"That's far enough!" the stranger shouted at the Alienizer.

"Stay out of this!" Dekablue tried to intervene, "This... isn't for... civillians!"

The man took something out his pocket. Still with his back turned to the others, he showed them his Lisence, and said: "I know it isn't."

Having said this, he pressed the apropriate button on his Lisence, and his civillian clothes changed into a Dekasuit. The others looked up in surprise, but were at the same time relieved to see someone finally assisting to their aid. The suit's color appears to have some kind of metal shine to it. As for it's number, it couldn't be seen on it's back. The Alienizer, meanwhile, didn't understand what just happened, his entire body seems to be saying 'huh?'

"I think telling you who I am won't make much of a difference, would it?" the stranger laughed, "They call me the detective of the moonlight. Dekasilver!"

The Alienizer didn't pay any attention to that. As a starting attack, he ran up to Dekasilver. The latter, however took something out of his holster. In his hands he held a rifle, with which he defended himself against the Alienizer's attack. He shot once, cocked the rifle, shot a second time, and the Alienizer stopped running. Unfortunately, it was still standing.

"Not ready to stop yet?" Dekasilver sounded a little surprised.

His rifle changed into a katana. Dekasilver began his attack upon the Alienizer, and clearly, it didn't know what to do against this one.

Meanwhile, the other ones had regained enough strenth to stand up again, and were astonished at the sight of this newcommer, of which they've seen his designation number XI.

"Amazing!" Dekared said

"Can't believe we've never seen him before!" Dekablue moaned.

"What's with that accent of his?" Dekagreen remarked.

"He's maybe Chinese." Dekayellow replied.

"Who cares!" Dekapink couldn't care less, "He's definately up for this!"

"Another one with a Roman numeral." Dekabreak sounded relieved.

"You people done drooling over him like that?" Dekabright yelled at everyone.

The Alienizer, in the meantime, had lost all it's strength, and Dekasilver was ready to make his final blow. With one sway of his katana, he made sure there was nothing left of the Alienizer. Victoriously, he turned to the other seven, who all seemed eager to get to know this guy better. They undid their Dekasuits, and surround Dekasilver as if they were with the press. All apart from Lisa, though.

"That was the most amazing thing I've seen!" Ban cheered.

"Though you didn't ask to aprove his deletion!" Hoji remarked.

Before Dekasilver could give any reply at all, Jasmine started: "So where are you from? You're definately not Japanese. I can tell by your accent.

Dekasilver looked at her in surprise. Then he remembered something: "Right. Wait!"

He pressed a button on his badge, and thereby undid his Dekasuit as well. Everyone was surprised to see what Dekasilver really looked like.

"A... a wes... a westerner?" Ban couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's correct." the westerner confirmed, "I'm really American."

Umeko, being her usual overexcited self, cheered: "Wow! A real westerner in our team! I never expected to see th..."

"He won't be in our team!" Hoji said flatly.

Apart from Ban and Lisa, everyone put up their large eyes and their big mouths, to show their surprise. The westerner himself was also surprised, but showed it in a different way.

"Don't be so surprised!" Lisa stated. "He did broke a few rules..."

"I know..." the westerner did not deny any of this, "... but this was a case of an emergency..."

"Indeed it was." Lisa replied, "However..."

"Are you the supervisor here?" the westerner interrupted.

After a pause, Lisa replied: "That was very rude of you to interrupt me! And yes, I am for the time being!"

"In that case..." the westerner said, "... I was on my way to Dekabase, but this emergency required my attention, so I'll be a little late. I take it you wouldn't want anyone inreliable in your team?"

Lisa was puzzled, but answered anyway: "...No?"

"And I wouldn't like it if a supervisor would call me inreliable because that same supervisor held me up." the westerner finally said.

Suddenly, Lisa did not know what to say, but Ban got angry from listening: "You ever dare to talk like that again, and..."

But before he even began talking, the westerner turned around and returned to his bike, while Jasmine followed him. When he made it back, he got onto his bike, and right before he put on his helmet, she asked him: "Need some directions?"

"No need!" the westerner said, "From what I'm told, it's hard to miss it."

He pointed at a building at a distance, which had a large head of a dog on top of it. After that, he put up his helmet, started up his bike, and took of in a few seconds. Jasmine's eyes hadn't left his sight until he disappeared behind another building. She could hear Ban's, Hoji's or Lisa's complaints about the new guy, but they didn't seem to get through her.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much later, all the Dekarangers, including the new guy, were back at HQ. Along with the maintenance supervisor Swan, they could all be found inside the conference room.

Doggy Krugger was trying to introduce the new member to the rest of the team: "Wells Wir... Wirram... Freed... erike! Is that correct?"

The westerner looked at Doggy, with an undecided look on his face, and replied: "Since you only got my last name right, Wells should do."

"Very well, Wells." Doggy said, as he got up, "Apart from some, may I say unpleasant remarks, everyone could con..."

"Unpleassant?" Ban interrupted, "He..."

"Ban! That's enough!" Doggy stopped him, after which he turned back to Wells, "As I was saying, they all confirmed you had no trouble dealing with the Alienizer."

Not knowing what else to say, the westerner, or Wells, replied: "That is so, sir."

"Have you ignored what I've told you?" Lisa intervened, "He did things against regulations!"

Wells turned to look at her, and sounded arrogant as he asked: "How so?"

"For one thing..." she began, "... where's your uniform?"

"I'm an undercover agent." Wells explained, "Wearing a uniform isn't what I should be doing."

Obviously, Lisa didn't know that, so she continued about something else: "But you didn't present yourself at the base yet. Therefor you acted on..."

"It is an agents duty to help others." Doggy stated, "And he was helping other agents. Therefor, this will be taken as an exeption."

Suddenly, Lisa relised there was nothing to complain about. Hoji, however was an entirely different story: "What about Judgement! He didn't request the Alienizer's deletion! Plus there was so much he could've told us if we kept him alive!"

"Partner is right." Ban agreed.

"Don't call me partner!" Hoji reminded Ban.

"You starting that up again?" Ban asked him.

Sen, though he wasn't exactly trying to be part of the conversation, whispered: "I wonder..."

Umeko, however, was trying to be part of it: "Oh, won't you guys stop it! You're just not pleased with him because he's not Asian!"

"That's not true!" they both replied in unision.

"They are right about one thing." Tetsu brought up, "How can we be sure he can be trusted?"

Jasmine had allready taken off her right glove as she approached Wells: "Only one way to find out!"

She was going to put her hand on Wells arm, when he suddenly turned away and stated: "There is only one, yes."

Jasmine couldn't be sure, but it almost looked as if he wanted to avoid her touch.

"Why won't we start with the Alienizer in question, Hoji, so this would also please you, Ban!" Wells continued.

Everyone's put up there surprise-faces again, after which Ban asked: "How did you know our names?"

"They gave me a file about you guys." Wells explained."

"So you know all about us?" Sen wondered.

"I know your names, your nicknames, and your faces." he replied, "The rest I would rather find out for myself."

Wells turned to Doggy, and requested: "Sir, can I use your computer? Since I haven't got my own desk to use..."

"Off course." Doggy agreed.

Doggy pointed him his computer, to which Wells immediately inserted his lisence. Seconds later, the hologram projected the Alienizer, and Wells's own theories.

"This is what we've fought earlier." he began his explanation, "An abomination, no doubt. But look more carefully!"

The hologram started to pinpoint very specific details, as Wells continued: "He has an arm that once belonged to a 'Shake', has the torso that for the most part belonged to 'DonMoyida', and otherwise to a 'Beitorun', a knee that seemed to belong to a "Meteus". Need I go on?"

"So he's basicly parts of Alienizers we've met before." Sen stated.

"We already knew that!" Hoji sounded annoyed to have to say that.

Wells looked at Hoji, then continued in an arrogant tone: "Then you should also know that requesting deletion is a waste of time, because then you're requesting the other side of the galaxy to judge over the fate of corpse."

"Walking corpse!" Ban reasoned.

"Makes no difference." Wells couldn't be made to think otherwise.

He stopped the projection, picks up his lisence, pocketed it, and continued: "Clearly we're having a problem with someone obsessed about Mary Shelley's work."  
Nobody seems to understand who he was talking about, so he started: "Mary Shelley! Frankenstein! Don't you peolpe ever read? Or watch any movies for... Sorry. What was I thinking."

Ban was about to make a remark, but Wells didn't seem keen to let him: "Bottom line is, someone's been collecting the better parts of some Alienizers in order to create the ultimate soldier. The same goes for the drones."

"Like partner said, we allready knew that!" Ban remarked.

Before Hoji could tell Ban not to use the p-word, Wells continued uninterruptedly: "What disturbs me the most is that there's at all anything left of these Alienizers."

"They are being kept at our morgues..." Doggy explained, "... so that their families will be able to find them and give them their traditional funeral."

"And hasn't there been any complaints about burglary or such...?" Wells asked.

"That..." Doggy answered, "... thing kept attacking randomly. We always had to be on the lookout for him, so there was no time for any proper investigations."

"The thing's gone now." Wells smiled as he said that, "So we've got plenty of time!"

"Indeed." Doggy agreed.

"For me, my job's done, so I have no further bussiness here." Lisa stated.

"Jasmine! Ban! You go investigate the morgues!" Doggy ordered, "The rest of you, interogate the witnesses."

"Er... sir?" Wells started.

"Yes?" Doggy was all ears.

"Wouldn't it be best if I interogate the witnesses alone?" Wells asked.

"He's right." Swan agreed, "When people see cops, they don't always tell everything. When they think they speak to a civillian, who would also appear as a tourist, they might be more flexibel."

"In that case..." Doggy chenged his mind, "... everyone split up and investigate! Wells! See if you can find any witnesses!

Aside for Wells, all of the Dekarangers said in unision: "Roger!"

Wells looked at his teammates, surprised about the way they said 'Roger', he shook his haid, and thanked Doggy for this change of heart.


	3. Chapter 3

All seven they set out in search of clues. They investigated whatever there was to be investigated, asked all the right questions,... but in the end, they had nothing but a few lists from the morgues.

"So we had set out to find out what we allready knew!" Ban was disappointed, "A whole list of bodies that were taken away."

"What I can't understand is why nobody's filed a report..." Swan brought up, "... if this thing's been going on for so long."

"Bodies get stolen more than often." Tetsu explained, "Usually for the same reason that they were kept in the first place."

Nobody, except for Jasmine, seemed to notice how deep Wells was in thoughts with the lists that the others had gained from the morgues. She thought to see her chance, so she took off her glove, and... was about to touch him, when he suddenly decided to share his thoughts: "This doesn't make any sense!"

As the rest of the room was responding, Jasmine pulled back, again.

"It was your idea!" Ban mocked, "Off course it doesn't!"

Wells looked at Ban, with an expression that indicated he didn't quite understood what that was about: "No idea what that means. Anyway, there are people on this list who's parts weren't even used to make that earlier monster."

"So?" Hoji remained sceptic, "Maybe he hadn't decided yet which parts to use!"

"I don't think so." Wells too was sceptic about these things, "The witnesses clearly stated that a van came by, and left as soon as it came. If our culprit didn't know what he was going to do, he wouldn't be that fast. Also, my files indicate that the people on this list here, were the stronger Alienizers. Now why weren't those parts used if our Frankenstein doctor wanted to create the ultimate soldier?"

Suddenly, even the least favourable Dekas seemed to be intregued by this.

Still referring to the list, Wells added: "And why does this name sound so familiar? A...bre...ra?"

Everyone looked up surprised again, after which Wells turned to Doggie: "They love doing that, don't they."

"We've spend an entire year trying to aprehend that guy." Sen said.

"You think someone's trying to revive agent Abrera?" Umeko wondered.

"I don't think that's likely." Wells replied, "You've all seen what that other monster was capable of. Lots of brawn, but no brains. I don't think there's any point in reviving Abrera if he'll turn out just like that."

"If he's smart enough to revive anything at all, I suppose he'll be smart enough to..." Doggy started.

"Okay..." Wells interrupted, "... but why reviving a terrorist? And why are we assuming he's Frankenstein's priority?"

Ban winked at Jasmine when he asked: "So what are you thinking?"

As Jasmine was about to try and take her chance again, Wells answered: "Too many things. Sir? Can I be excused for a moment. I need some time to think by myself."

"Whatever you're thinking has to be shared with anyone else!" Doggy insisted.

"Honestly..." Wells replied, "... I don't know what to think right now. When I got any theory at all, you will be the first to know."

Doggy thought about it for a moment, then said: "Very well. Don't be gone too long!"

Wells left the room, leaving anyone else to share their own thoughts with each other. Particulary Ban wasn't at all pleased about the new guy: "Suddenly he wants to leave!"

"You have to admit..." Sen admited himself, "... he's noticed things we've missed."

"He's very good at this!" Umeko agreed with him, "The best ever!"

"I still don't trust him." Hoji agreed with Ban, "Especially since he notices things we missed!"

"Nonsense!" Tetsu reasoned, "You don't like him because he's a westerner!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Hoji denied.

Jasmine, meanwhile, seemed to be the only one not having an opinion on this, which Umeko noticed: "Jasmine. Jasmine!"

As if waking from a trance, Jasmine looked up: "Er... what?"

"You seem pretty much out of it!" Umeko remarked, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Jasmine answered, "I tried reading his mind several times, but each time he managed to avoid my touch."

For the first time, Ban seemed to be thinking forward: "Which means he's definately hiding something!"

"I knew it!" Hoji agreed.

"Now wait one minute!" Umeko disagreed, "How can he be hiding anything from Jasmine if he doesn't even know she's an ESPer?"

"He said he doesn't know she is." Sen realized, "But I might as well say that my sister is dead."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Hoji remarked.

"I don't either." Sen stated, clearly makig his point.

"ENOUGH!!!!" to Doggy, the Dekarangers had finally crossed the line, "I don't like where you detectives are going with this."

"Boss." Ban tried to convince him, "Think about it! He knows much more about that Alienizer than we do, he spots whatever we miss, he keeps many things to himself, he even avoids Jasmine's touch."

"That would be only too good for you, would it not be?!" Doggy stated.

Hoji tried to be the bigger man with the following suggestion: "Boss. You of all people understand just how serious all of this is. Give us some time to find evidence and..."

"You have twenty-four hours to prove me wrong!" Doggy interrupted.

Hoji however couldn't be more pleased: "We'll only need half that time, Boss!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, there was no sign of Wells anywhere near the base, so Ban decided to look for him at his hotel room. Hoji agreed off course, Sen followed and therefor so did Umeko, and Jasmine just wanted to know the truth so she followed too.

When they arrived at his hotel however, Ban realized something: "Wait!"

Umeko was the first to react: "What's the matter?"

"We shouldn't confront him at his front door." Ban replied.

"He's right." Hoji agreed, "If we do that, he has a chance to cover all tracks."

"Assuming he has anything to cover." Sen whispered.

"We'll only know for sure when we surprise him." Hoji stated.

Ban spotted a ladder placed on the hotel's wall, after which he told everyone else: "I know just the way!"

He pointed out the ladder to everyone, everyone nodded in agreement, and momentarilly climbed it up.

They looked for the floor where Wells stays. When they found it, they couldn't believe what they saw. He had a hairy arm lying on his dining table, attached to some wires. At that moment, Wells had rolled a switch. After about ten seconds the arm started to move.

"I've seen enough!" Ban decided.

"Let's go in!" Hoji commanded everyone.

Jasmine had difficulties to believe what she saw: "He can't be..."

Without caring about the window, everyone bursted into Wells's hotel room. Wells turned around in surprise, and mumbled something in English as everyone had a gun pointing at him.

"Surrender!" Ban shouted, "No point hiding it now!"

Wells appeared oblivious about what's brought them to burst in like this: "What gives you the right to..."

"Too late for smooth talk now!" Hoji warned him.

Wells mumbled something else in English, as he turned away to leave the room.

"Stop him!" Hoji screamed to everyone.

He started shooting, and naturally everyone else follows his lead. Wells ducked down just in time, so everyone missed. When he got up, he was allready in his Dekasuit, after which he jumped out his window.

"Follow him!" Umeko yelled.

As the other five jump out of the window as well, they too changed into their suits. All six of them had landed safely on the ground. The five had taken all of their D-Weapons, and tried to shoot Dekasilver. Dekasilver however enabled to dodge every attack with his katana. He couldn't help noticing that Dekayellow for some reason didn't fire at him. That was a mistake, because that's when Dekared's D-Magnum hits him.

"I got him!" Dekared cheered.

"What are you doing?!" a female voice spoke to them.

To their surprise, Dekaswan had appeared at the scene, and stopped the five of them. Her attack was powerfull enough to deactivate their suits, so naturally both Dekasilver and Dekaswan deactivated their own suits as well, after they were down.

"Why..." Ban couldn't understand, "... why are you...?"

"I'm here on Doggy's request!" Swan replied.

This time, they couldn't put up that face they usually put up when they're surprised. Still, Wells could tell they were surprised, so he explained: "Whatever was left of that monster I have deleted before, it was enough to prove that electricity was used to revive it. Just like in the original Frankenstein story. So I thought I needed to do a little experiment to find out just how much electricity would be used. This way we might be able to track him.

As they are trying to get up, Ban started asking: "So you didn't show up... because of an experiment?"

"Funny how you notice my absence..." Wells moaned, "... and fail to notice Tetsu's or Swan's!"

"Tetsu...?" Hoji's reaction to this statement confirmed he indeed failed to notice.

"He had to warn every company about the use of electricity in this ficinity." Swan explained.

Sen, as he was the first one is this group to think straight, asked: "What did you find out?"

"Well, I take it you saw that arm moving." Wells said this with a cynical undertone, "Swan, how much electricity was used?"

Before she could answer, everybody could feel drops of rain.

Deciding they need a better place to discuss this, Wells suggested to everyone: "Let's get inside!"


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone got inside, they met up with Tetsu, who nearly explained to the other five what they were already told. Before he could, Wells asked Swan: "So anyway, how much electricity was used?"

"Enough for an entire building." Swan answered, "But that's for an arm only, and temporarily."

Wells seemed to have missed something: "So...?"

In order to create enough energy for one entire body, and to work permanently..." Swan explained, "... he needs enough energy to cause a blackout. But no blackout's been registered the past time.

Suddenly, Sen had the answer: "Hang on a second."

He walked to a nearby wall, and stood upside down on his hands. Wells, at first didn't know what was happening, until he suddenly realized: "Off course. Sen's thinking pose."

"Huh?" Ban was surprised to hear him, "What did you say just now?"

Wells, who appeared a bit spooked, tried to change the subject: "I think I know what that monster was really for."

"You do?" Tetsu, much like everyone else, became all ears to him.

"He used the weaker Alienizers..." Wells explained, "... who would make one very strong monster. By allowing it to attack at random, SPD's have to be permanently ready for the event he might show up again. At some point, you'd get..."

He got interrupted by a sound of thunder, but continued afterwards: "... you'd get tired before you even notice you're already asleep. This way our culprit can create a much stronger monster, and have nothing to stop him. Off course he didn't think anyone would've been able to beat that other thing he had already revived."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hoji stated, "Why creating a stronger monster after already retiring us?"

"Some people are just too smart for their own sake, I think." Wells guessed.

"I got it!" Sen stood back to his feet after he said that, "What if he didn't use the net, but a bolt of lightning. That's something nobody would notice, or pay attention to."

"What did I say." Wells laughed, "Obsessed with Mary Shelley!"

Ignoring Wells statement, Swan said: "I can check where a lightning stroke last."

A bolt of lightning interrupted the conversation, to which Wells reacted: "Or only just has!"

Swan contacted Doggy, as she looked up where a lightning has struck down recently. When she found out, she told the other seven Dekas, and they rushed to the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived, at some kind of a warehouse, or what's left of it, they spotted another abomination. This time, it had Abrera's head, or rather the cylinder in which he always kept it. Inside it, there was a massive brain floating.

Once the seven heroes burst into the warehouse, the monster started talking: "The cops? I'm surprised you could find me at all! No matter, you're already to late!"

Ban seemed surprised: "I thought this guy wouldn't talk!"

"You are under arrest!" Hoji started, "For multiple attacks on the population, grave robbery,..."

"And... what?" the monster interrupted, "Are you going to delete me? How? You don't even know who I am?"

"No they don't, but I do!" Wells placed himself between the monster and the other six, "Kiroya Tanaka! Nice to see you again."

It didn't show much of facial expressions, but anyone could tell the monster was surprised.

"You know him?" Jasmine asked Wells.

"He's already been convicted for homicides and illegal experiments back in the west." he replied, "Also suspected for grave robbery, but no evidence found, until now!"

"How did you know it was me?" the monster asked.

"Hard to forget that screechy sound of your voice, no matter how hard I try." Wells answered, "Also you shouldn't leave your name tag lying around in open view if you wish to remain unknown."

It took a moments for the monster to acknowledge his mistake. He looked at his lab coat, upon which he had a name tag.

"I wonder why he still has that tag on him in the first place." Sen said, more to himself than anyone else.

"That monster earlier was just a lab rat, wasn't it?!" Wells asked him, "You were trying to create the perfect body for yourself!"

"No matter!" it couldn't be let down like this, "I've already created the best body I can wish for!"

On his arm, he had some kind of mechanism, which could fire bombs at them whenever he wanted. For-seeing this attack, Wells quickly changed into Dekasilver, and helped the others to duck down and dodge. Once the danger was gone, the others decided to follow Dekasilver's example to change.

"Change stand by!" Ban ordered everyone.

"Roger!" everyone said, "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

They all stroke their pose, after which their License allowed their Dekasuits to appear upon their bodies. Once they were on, all six of them shouted: "Face on!"

This transformation seemed to take a little too long in Dekasilver's opinion: "Are you done?"

Before they could answer, the monster had touched his nipples, somehow allowing him to grow into a giant. The sight of this caused Dekasilver to mumble something in English.

"That looked familiar!" Dekapink remarked.

"Swan! Deka-Machines!" Dekared spoke into his License.

All six Deka-Machines appeared and combined into Super Dekaranger Robo. But even then, they appeared to be no match for the monster. Dekared was about to call Swan for the P.A.T.-Wings, but Dekasilver stopped him: "Everybody! He has a weak spot just below his back."

"Roger!" all six of them called at him in unison.

Super Dekaranger Robo did his special superspeed attack. The monster dodged it, but didn't know he actually played their game. He ducked, so he made it easier for the Dekarangers to punch his back. When that happened, he shrunk back to his original size. And before he knew it, he was surrounded by all seven Dekas.

"Earth Seijin Tanaka Kiroya!" Dekasilver sounded relatively calm, "For multiple homicides, illegal experiments, destruction of properties, and grave robbery! Judgment!"

He held up his license. His portable courthouse was deciding between a red cross, or a green circle. After fifteen seconds, all there was, was a red cross.

"Love it when that happens." Dekasilver laughed.

"Wait a minute!" Dekared couldn't understand, "Why are you doing that to him, but didn't you to it that other thing?"

"Be glad that I did!" Dekasilver bit back, after which he took his weapon, in sword mode. With a few sways, he managed to get the monster to let off his guard. And with just one, he destroyed the cylinder. Thereby, all water that was supposed to preserve his brain was spilled. And within seconds, the enemy got deleted.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, everyone had returned to Dekabase, where Doggy couldn't express enough how disappointed he had gotten in his team: "You may have deleted the enemy, but because of your mistrust, we have to pay for a lot more than just the electricity that was used."

Ban, who was more talking to Wells than to anyone else: "Why did you have to act so suspicious anyway?"

Wells had no idea what he was talking about: "What do you mean?"

"For one thing..." Hoji began, "... how did you know about Sen's Thinking pose?"

Wells sighed, then answered: "I admit I haven't been completely honest. I know that Ban's a fireball. I know Hoji's serious. I know Umeko acts her size rather than her age,..."

"Hey!" Umeko resented that remark.

"... All that long before I joined the team." Wells continued, uninterruptedly, "But that's just something you shouldn't brag about. I know exactly how I'd feel if somebody I don't even know does seem to know so much about me. So off course I said I didn't know anything else."

Doggie didn't really seem to show any distrust towards Wells, but still he wanted to know: "Is there anything else you are hiding?"

"I'd say 'no sir', but I think you wouldn't believe it. Right?" Wells replied.

Doggie did not answer yes or no. Wells didn't seem to care, when he decided to leave the room: "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the cafeteria."

Once again, as he left the room, Jasmine didn't seem to keep her eyes of him.

"Why do you keep watching him like that?" Umeko wondered, as she noticed how Jasmine kept staring at him.

"He's hiding something else." Jasmine answered, "Something he doesn't want anyone to know. Something for which he avoids physical contact with me."

**THE END**


End file.
